Always There
by BattleWithYourHeart
Summary: "Sometimes friendship is all you need to help make things better." ONE-SHOTS. Pokemon Special Manga pairings. Chapter 3: Oldrivalshipping
1. Defeat

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a multi one-shot fic with the Pokémon Special/Adventures and possibly the Game characters as well. It's going to have small (or long) one-shots. And none of the one-shots will be related unless I decide to write one of them with multiple parts, or a sequel/prequel. I don't know how many I'll do. I guess I'll go for 50 chapters max.**

**Pairing: Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrys)**

* * *

><p><strong>Defeat<strong>

_She's never this upset about losing in a trainer battle. But this one, oh how it hurt..._

* * *

><p>Okay, what just happened? The last thing I remember was standing in front of a boy with red hair, wearing a black shirt. His Feraligatr was standing in front of him, with me and my Meganium standing right across from him. We were having a battle, a grass type against a water type. Even though I had the advantage, it didn't turn out so well...<p>

"_Wh-who are you?" I stuttered as I sat on the grass, completely soaked, with my Meganium protecting me from getting any wetter._

"_That's for me to know and you to find out." He said, coldly._

"_W-why are y-you trying to b-battle me..?" I asked, shivering and stuttering as I spoke._

"_Why? Because I heard you work with Professor Oak, and I want you to give me all of the Pokémon you've caught."_

"_I-I don't have any of them with me!"_

"_Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind if I looked in your bag?" He said as he slowly walked over to my bag, he was about to grab it when I finally found my voice and shouted._

"_Stop!"_

_He paused, smirked, and then looked at me. I could actually see the evil in his cold silver eyes. He was being really serious. This was no laughing matter. Things were going to get bad. Real bad._

"_Okay, I won't look inside your bag. But let's have a little bet." He said, looking right at me._

"_A bet?"_

"_That's right, a bet. We're going to have a real battle. Your Meganium against my Feraligatr. If I win, I get all of your caught Pokémon. If you win, I'll leave you alone. How's that sound?"_

_I looked at him like he was crazy. I would never bet my Pokémon. Never! I can't let him blackmail me like this. I have to find another way to get out of this battle, and fast._

I sighed. I wasn't able to find another way out of the battle, and he wouldn't leave me alone, so I had no choice. I had to battle him; it was the only way out of this mess. I sighed again. None of this would have happened if I wasn't so stupid as to get myself lost in the forest. I can't believe I forgot to bring a map...

I slowly got up, looking in front of me. We battled right here. I couldn't remember the battle clearly, as I had been knocked out by an attack of his Feraligatr and woke up to see that he was gone. But I do remember the last thing he said to me, before I was out cold.

"_You call yourself a trainer? You make me sick!"_

I slowly fell to my knees, my eyes filling up with water, and my hands covering my eyes.

How could I have been so foolish? I didn't know what I was thinking when battling him. But it wasn't me, it was also him. His battling style is something you would describe as fearful. It was scary. It's like he forced his Pokémon to do so. What an awful, _awful_ sight.

I remembered how tough Mega had battled, how it took those hits. How painful it looked...

And with that, I started to cry.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

I stayed in that position for a while, frozen on the spot. I couldn't move, I couldn't get up, I couldn't look up. It was all just too painful. I never thought this would happen to me, ever. Why me? Why? Did I really deserve this kind of fait? What did I ever do? I'll never understand this cruel, cruel world.

After a few more minutes of sobbing, I finally looked up, my neck was sore from looking down for so long. I felt as if I had been frozen in that position for my whole life. Sadly, it had only been a few hours.

When I looked up, I saw someone on their knees in front of me. My jaw dropped as my vision cleared from all the crying when I finally realised who it was. It was Gold.

I couldn't really make out the expression on his face because his bangs were covering at least half of it, but I could definitely see him trembling a bit as if he were terrified. I looked at him for a few more seconds before my eyes started to close and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was laying down on a couch in a small house with a blanket over me. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't really see much of it. But, I definitely knew that this was Gold's house. When my vision cleared, I looked around, remembering being here before. I couldn't find Gold though, and I didn't feel like getting up. I felt too weak to move. So I just decided to lay there until he showed up.

After waiting for a few minutes, Gold entered the room and was surprised to see that I was awake. But his shocked expression changed into a happy one as he smiled at me. He walked over to me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I gave him a silent thanks and took a sip as he sat in front of me on another chair. I figured this was a good time to start a conversation.

"Crys, what happened...?" Gold asked, beating me to it.

I hesitated for a bit, but I finally spit it all out. "A battle, Gold. A battle with a very evil looking trainer with red hair and his really powerful Feraligatr. He almost killed me and Mega."

"Did he steal any of your Pokémon?" He asked, changing the subject a bit.

"Just the wild ones I caught before I encountered him." I said, looking down for a few seconds.

I looked up at Gold and saw him looking down at the floor, with his bangs covering his eyes. He looked...disgusted and scared at the same time.

"That's _**disgusting**_. Why would a trainer battle like that? I could understand if it was a powerful evil organization, but definitely not a trainer. How could he..."

"Gold..."

"How could he? Trainers aren't supposed to do that. It's wrong. Using Pokémon like that is wrong. It's all just wrong!"

"Gold, its okay. It wasn't that serious." I lied. Gold stood up right away, looking furious.

"No, Crys! It's _**not**_ okay! Don't you get it? I couldn't be there to help you out. You...you could have seriously been hurt," he yelled at me, only to have his voice crack in the end. He covered his face with his hands.

I stared at him with my mouth hung open slightly. Was Gold...crying? He must really be upset. I have to do something to cheer him up. But what?

I got up from my seat on the couch and walked over to Gold, who still had his face buried in his hands. I stooped down to his current height level and faced him, slowly putting my own hand over one of his, immediately calming him down. I smiled slightly.

"Of course it's okay, Gold." I said as he looked at me. "Since I have you, no one can ever hurt me. You just proved to me that you'll always be there for me, right?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. Now can I please have the old Gold back, before I kick some sense into you?" I asked, adding in some humour to help lighten up the gloomy mood.

"Okay, _Super-Serious Gal_." Gold said, smirking slightly. I instantly got irritated by that stupid nickname he gave me. He always seemed so amused when teasing me. I smiled.

But, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that first one-shot? Not the best, in my opinion. And it's really short too. But we're just getting started! Please leave your reviews and if you spot any mistakes, please tell me in your review and I'll fix them. Now for the next pairing...I'm deciding on a Game shipping or another Manga shipping, or a friendship one. Maybe you guys can decide? Tell me in a PM or something. If you don't, then I'll just choose.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading :)**


	2. Paint

**Hey everyone! I'm back :) I'm sorry I took so long but school has been killing me! But please don't worry because I'm going to start updating again. Anyways, this time we have one of my **_**favourite**_** Pokémon Special pairings! Enjoy it :)**

**Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow)**

* * *

><p><strong>Paint<strong>

_When two completely different worlds collide..._

* * *

><p>Today was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining bright, the wild Pokémon were happily playing with each other in the fields and forests, and there was a refreshing cool breeze to top it all off. It was a perfect day.<p>

Well, almost...

"La la la lala..." a girl sang. She was very beautiful. Her age was around 17 years old, but her friends always said that she looked younger. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a pink flower tucked into her hair at the side of her head, right near her ear. She wore a white summer dress that went a little past her knees and yellow sandals that matched the colour of her hair.

The girl was happily painting in the park. She loved painting and came to the park almost every day to sketch or paint the scenery around her. You could say it was her hobby. A hobby that she loved to no end.

Her current painting consisted of the forest trees that surrounded the park, a Pikachu and an Aipom who were picking apples from a small apple tree, and the bright blue sky with fluffy clouds in the background.

"Just a little more green here and it'll be perfect." The girl said. As she was about to put the finishing touches on her painting, a football came flying out of nowhere and hit her brush causing the paint on it to splatter all over her now ruined painting.

She blinked a few times, processing what just happened, before getting frustrated. '_Who would do this to my painting?' _she thought.

"Excuse me, have you seen a football? It must have landed here but I don't see it..."

'_So this is the person who threw the football at my painting?' _The girl turned around to face the person, not expecting what she was about to see.

She froze on the spot. The person was a boy who looked about a year older than her. He had black messy hair which he covered with a red and white baseball cap. He wore a red and white short-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and red and white sneakers.

The boy blinked at her, waiting for an answer. Realizing that she was staring for too long, the girl blushed and finally answered his question.

"Y-yes I did. It's right over there." She said, pointing to the football which was on the ground right beside her easel.

The boy smiled at her and walked over to the easel, bending down and picking up his football. When he stood back up he looked at the painting for a bit and looked back at the girl. "Did you paint this?"

She nodded. "Yes. I come here almost every day to paint."

"Well it's very good. Except... there are a few small blobs of green paint all over it."

"Um... that happened when you're football flew over here." She said, trying not to sound mean when saying it.

"My football did that? Oh wow I am so sorry!" He apologized, his beautiful smile turning upside down.

"No, no! It's okay! Please don't worry about it! It's just one painting."

"Are you sure? I feel really bad about it. Maybe I should make it up to you?"

"Th-there's really no need for that... I – "

The boy had a persistent look on his face. He wasn't going to give up. "I insist! Please? It's the least I could do for ruining such a beautiful painting." he said, cutting her off.

"Um... okay, fine. So how would you make it up to me, exactly?"

"Hmm... what about lunch? It's close to noon and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

The girl looked down as she thought about it for a bit. He did seem nice and he did look very sorry for what he did to her painting. Plus he's actually kind of good-looking, too. She blushed at that thought before looking up and nodding her head at him.

"I'd love to."

"Great! My name's Red by the way. Nice to meet you." Red said, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Red. I'm Yellow." Yellow said, shaking Red's hand.

Red looked at the supplies before looking back at Yellow. "Do you need help packing up?"

"If you don't mind..." Yellow said, looking at him sheepishly.

Yellow quickly packed up her supplies and canvas, along with Red's help, before walking side by side with him on the small path away from the park and towards the nearest cafe for lunch.

There was a peaceful silence between them for most of the way until one of them finally decided to speak up.

"You know, Yellow? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Red looked at her and smiled warmly, making Yellow blush slightly.

Yellow nodded and gave a small smile to Red. "Me too, Red. Me too..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one. I don't know if it's that great since I haven't written for a while. Also, sorry if it seems too short... I just felt like keeping it simple this time around for some reason and I guess most of these one-shots will end up not being very long. Keep it short and sweet, as they say. :)<strong>

**By the way, I'll only be doing Pokémon Special/Adventures pairings for this one-shot series. I've decided to leave out the game characters since that would be kind of hard for me. They don't really have their own distinct personalities that I could use...**

**Well... please review! It would mean a lot to me to know what you thought of this one. Oh, and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Halloween

**Hey everyone! Been a while. I'm having serious writers block so I'm sorry that this took so long! Here you go though :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Special!**

**Pairing: Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue)**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

_Trick-or-Treat. You will either get a trick, or a treat. But can you get both?_

* * *

><p>Blue slammed the door of the Viridian City Gym Leader's home open, dragging a struggling and nervous Yellow behind her. Red stood behind both of them, baffled and unsure of what to do to help the blonde girl in front of him.<p>

"GREEN!" Blue shouted into the house, making Red and Yellow cringe at the loud sound of her voice.

"No, Blue! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of anyone else! Red was bad enough!" Yellow shouted, trying to pry her wrist from Blue's strong grip.

"What?" Red asked, hearing his name.

"It's nothing. And don't worry, Yel." Blue said, looking down at the younger blonde girl. "It's not like Green will take pictures and blackmail you later on."

"Like you did to get me into this thing?"

"Exactly!"

Yellow frowned and looked at what Blue had forced her to wear. She wore a black short-sleeved dress that went up to her knees. The bottom half of the dress looked more like a skirt and was very wavy. She also had black finger-less gloves on her hands and wore a cute little black witch hat on top of her head with her ponytail flowing out of it and down her back. Yellow thought the dress was too short, but Blue thought otherwise.

Blue smiled down at Yellow, proud of the costume she got for the girl. She wore one as well, but it was very simple. She wore a black sleeveless top along with a short black skirt that stopped above her knees. She also wore cat ears on her head and drew thin cat whiskers on her face.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Blue figured that Green wasn't home and decided to leave with Red and Yellow behind her. But as soon as the brunette turned around, she was face to face with an angry Green.

"Ah!"

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Green asked, irritated that they broke into his house.

"Happy Halloween, Green! We're here to invite you to go trick-or-treating with us!" Blue exclaimed, happily, smiling at him.

Green sighed. "What's the point of going around collecting candy from strangers when you can just buy it yourself?" he asked.

"Aw, where's the fun in that? Besides, we get to dress up in cool costumes. This reminds me, you need one!"

At this point, Blue had loosened her grip on Yellow's wrist and the blonde girl quickly freed herself and went over to stand next to Red. Green looked over at the pair and raised his eyebrows, noticing something.

"Red isn't wearing a costume. Why should I?"

"Huh?" Blue looked over to Red and then back to Green. "He is! He's dressed like Gold. Can't you see?"

Green looked at Red again and noticed that he was indeed dressed in their junior's attire. He gave Red a questioning look.

"Gold suggested the idea. He would dress as me and I would dress as him." Red said, answering Green's silent question.

"Yep. So you're going to come with us, right?" Blue asked Green, turning back around to face him.

"No."

"You're coming with us." Blue said, glaring daggers into Green's eyes.

"I said no."

"_That was an order!_"

"I don't care, Blue."

"Fine. I'll have to do this the hard way." Blue said. She then grabbed Green's shirt collar with one hand and her bag with the other and dragged him into another room, closing the door with her foot.

"HEY! Wait... What are you doing?!"

Red and Yellow stood still, listening to the horrible sounds of Green's struggles and Blue's shouts. If Red could move, he would cover Yellow's ears, but he was too stunned to even lift a finger.

Blue came out of the room 15 minutes later with a satisfied look on her face. "Finally. The deed is done."

"What?" Red and Yellow asked, confused.

Blue winked. "You'll see. Come on out Greeny!"

They waited, but he didn't come out.

"I said come out. _NOW!_" Blue yelled, making Yellow jump in surprise.

The three of them waited patiently as Green walked out of the room, a look on his face that they've never seen before. Embarrassment?

But that quickly faded into anger as Green heard the stifled laughs of Red and Yellow.

"Keep laughing and you'll be scorched to _death._" Green said, his voice dark with anger.

Red and Yellow quickly shut up, not wanting to be terminated by Green's Charizard.

Green was now wearing a black and red cape over his clothes and had fake blood near his mouth. It wasn't much of a costume, but he still despised it.

"I wish I could've gotten those fake fangs, but they were all gone." Blue said sadly.

"If only everything was sold out..." Green muttered, wanting to remove the annoying cape.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hm. Well since we've all got our costumes on, I say we finally head out!" Blue exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

The other 3 Dex Holders slowly followed her; wary of what her next actions might be.

**Viridian City, 30 minutes later...**

"Why are we in Viridian City? Wasn't Pallet Town good enough?" Green asked, irritated once again. He didn't want any of his Pokémon to see him like this. Sadly, Charizard had to.

"Pallet Town is too small! We'll get much more candy here." Blue said, walking towards the first house and dragging Green along.

"Pesky girl..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Green sighed. "Never mind. By the way, why did you leave Red and Yellow alone? Wasn't the whole point of this thing to have us all together?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Nonsense! They should spend some time together _alone_." Blue said, ringing the doorbell.

"I should have known this was another ploy..."

"You caught me. It's my job to bring them together. Same with our juniors as well. They really need help."

"No. They need you to leave them alone. They can figure it out on their own."

"Oh, Green. You'll never understand..." She said, her smile falling into a frown as she rung the doorbell again.

"...What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her expression.

"I don't think anyone's home in this house."

"Then let's go to another."

"Okay!"

**1 hour later...**

"Trick-or-treat!" Blue said as she held out her full bag for some more candy.

"What a cute costume! Here you go darling." A kind middle-aged lady said as she dropped a few chocolates into Blue's bag and shut the door.

"Well I guess we're pretty much done now. My bag will burst if I get anymore." The brunette said, looking through the bag for her favourite chocolate bar to eat.

"Hm..."

"Green do you want some? I don't think I can eat all of this..."

"..."

"Green?"

Green was narrowing his eyes and glaring at a group of guys who were staring at Blue with mischievous grins on their faces. Blue didn't seem to notice any of this as she looked up at Green, waiting for him to respond.

"Green!"

"What? Oh. No I don't want any. You can give some to our juniors if you'd like. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." He said quickly.

Blue looked confused at Green's hasty response. "Uh, okay?"

The group of guys kept staring Blue down, their eyes looking at every inch of her body. Green gave them a death glare before quickly grabbing Blue's hand and dragging her away from those creeps.

"What's the big deal? It's not like we're in a rush!" Blue cried, surprised at Green's actions.

"It's late. We should meet up with Red and Yellow." He lied. He couldn't tell Blue the real reason as to why he dragged her off like that. She'd never let him live it down.

"Okay."

**10 minutes later...**

"What happened to you two?" Blue asked, looking at her two friends in front of her.

Red and Yellow both looked very exhausted, like they had just finished running a marathon. Blue also noticed that Yellow was gripping her bag tight as if she was scared someone might take it.

"Someone stole some of our candy so I chased them until they apologized." Red said.

"And I had to follow..." Yellow said, frowning. "It was scary. That person just crept up behind us and stole from both of us."

"That's a bummer. I would've chased him down real good." Blue said, grinning mischievously.

"Really now?" Green said slyly, smirking at Blue. "I doubt it."

"Shut up!" Red and Yellow sweat dropped.

"A-anyways, I have to go home now. Uncle will be wondering where I am." Yellow said.

"Oh! In that case I'll walk you home." Red offered, smiling at Yellow.

"N-no! You don't have to... I-I mean I c-can walk by myself!" The blonde-haired girl stammered.

"Nonsense! Let Red walk you home!" Blue exclaimed, pushing Red and Yellow forward and making them walk back to Yellow's house together.

"Well I guess we should head back to Pallet Town, right?" Blue asked, turning around to face Green.

He nodded as he released his Charizard, getting onto its back and motioning for Blue to get on behind him.

As they were flying back to Pallet Town, Blue felt the need to ask Green a question.

"Did you have fun?"

Green thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head, a small smile on his face. "Honestly, I did."

Blue smiled back. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p><strong>I made this because Halloween is coming up! I know it's not 100% Green &amp; Blue, but I really wanted to include some Red &amp; Yellow as well :) I just love the Kanto Dex Holders.<strong>

**The next one-shot will most likely be Ruby & Sapphire or a holiday themed one-shot that includes all of the Dex Holders. Depending on how much time I'll have, I'll see which one I finish first.**

**I hope you liked it. Review if you can! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
